


What Remains

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: What remains of Harry when everything else is already gone.





	What Remains

Caitlin found him in his lab, the board surprisingly clean as he was just sitting in his chair, staring at it with eyes that didn't seem to actually see anything. When she made a few steps further into the room she spotted the eraser thrown haphazardly onto the floor and she figured he must've lost more and was now rendered unable to produce any mathematical equation, probably unloading his frustration by wiping it all off and throwing the eraser away. Typical of him.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively when facing him, obscuring his view of the board.

His eyes immediately focused on her, though he did look a little bit lost.

"It's gone. It's all gone," he finally confessed, his voice defeated, resigned.

"Do you know who I am?" Caitlin just had to ask. Just in case.

"Snow, I'm losing my intelligence, not my memories," he responded gruffly when rolling his eyes at what she just implied and she could let out a breath of relief, hearing his confirmation.

"Oh, then everything's good," she stated.

"It is most definitely _not_." Of course he would disagree. This was such a typical Harry behavior that she had no worries about him now whatsoever.

She did know, though, that whereas she was relieved, he just felt troubled and lost and useless, so she reached for his face, took it into his hands and said, "Harrison, I fell in love with _you_ , not your intelligence. What matters is that you have your memories and that you can still love the people important to you."

"I just…" he started and then looked away, sighing heavily, "I just don't know how I'm gonna fit into the team now."

"With me," she assured him. "I fell for the man you are deep inside, for the man I always saw was hiding under the gruff exterior of yours. It's the heart that truly matters, trust me. That and the fact that you love me, too."

"I do. I do love you." He lifted his hands and rested them in the crooks of her elbows as she was still cupping his face. He met her eyes bravely, deeply when adding, "That will _never_ change."

"And good." She smiled when placing a soft kiss to his lips before moving away again so she could continue, "I don't care whether you can build something amazing. In fact, I'm kind of excited to get you back full time."

"Well, don't get used to it. Cisco promised to call upon the new council of Wells that he heard about, so there's still hope. Besides, we still have DeVoe to stop and maybe my intelligence could be resorted in the process."

"I know." She nodded. "And I will always support you no matter what. Well, minus you trying the dark matter again. That one is out of the question, mister!"

"There's no danger of me doing _that_ again… And you're not gonna call me doctor Wells anymore, are you?" he then sighed.

"I don't see why not. The title is still official."

"Yeah." He nearly snorted. "As long as anyone won't try to talk science to me and… God! That can even be a high school science and I won't get it!"

"Why don't we get you started on the primary school stuff first?" she joked just then. "I'll be happy to give you some pointers."

"Don't tease me, Snow! That's not very nice!"

She laughed, finally shifting and landing in his laps, her arms going around his neck. The moment she looked at him from up close, he noticed her expression growing serious. "I'm gonna need this heart of yours now more than ever, Harry," she said. "And much more than I've ever needed your brain. I see how great Jesse turned out, so I guess that won't be a problem."

"What Jesse has to do with it?" He frowned, putting his own arms around her body.

"Well… Cecile heard something during her baby shower and… I guess it was even possible because I don't have Killer Frost inside of me anymore… I'm not sure. It's quite bothering, Harry. I truly wanted to get her back. I did, but… I'm not sure I can now, because what if she hurts it?"

"Hurts what?" Was he that stupid now that he couldn't even follow up on this? He suddenly thought hard, the frown marring his forehead only deepening.

"Cecile heard another heartbeat in my body. More specifically… coming from my belly," Caitlin informed then, placing her hand on her stomach and then looking up at stunned Harry.

In fact, he wasn't moving for the next few minutes and she started to be afraid he went into some kind of a shock. Could he have a stroke? Was this too much? She started panicking.

"Harry," she encouraged him slowly, softly when reaching for his face and forcing him to meet her eyes; the stunning blue of his never ceasing to amaze her. She kind of hoped their baby would inherit that.

"We're… we're gonna have a baby?" he finally gasped and she was relieved and exhilarated to actually see his face illuminated in a smile.

She smiled right back at him.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I performed my own tests once coming back to the Labs. We are going to be parents, Harry."

He kept on looking at her with awe in his eyes and actual _hope_. And she loved that sight. It was as though he once again found a purpose in life, that even if their last resort of restoring his intelligence didn't work, he would still have _this_. _Family. Love._ In fact, it was everything Jesse had ever wanted for him and he found himself wanting that as well and with no one else but Caitlin Snow, this brilliant and beautiful doctor with a heart of gold who'd somehow chosen him.

"Say no more, dr. Snow," he said, still in awe, happiness and excitement clear in his voice, "I will be the best dad in the whole wide world… better even! In the whole multiverse!"

She smiled at him sweetly, lovingly, brushing his face with her fingers before saying, "I have no doubt," and then kissing him.

This time she didn't intend on stopping there, moving her hands down his chest and rolling her hips over him as she shifted to straddle him fully when he suddenly stopped her.

"Harry, I don't think this requires much of an intelligence," she reminded him. "It's an activity human beings were engaging themselves since the dawn of time."

He chuckled to her delight, but then his face grew serious again. "That's not what I meant and I definitely do not need intelligence to know _that_ one. It's just… I know how badly you wanted to get Killer Frost back. Are you really ok with this? If you want… maybe we… well, _you_ could run some tests, see if maybe you could get her back and have this baby anyway?"

"It's really sweet that you just suggested that and I appreciate it, Harry, but…" She sighed. "I can't. As much as I miss her, I just can't risk it. I won't do that to our baby because I already love it so much and can't wait to meet him or her."

"Well, then maybe later…"

"I don't know." Cait bit on her lip when thinking about it. "It's kind of ironic, isn't it? I've spent more than a year hating her and doing everything I could to get rid of her and yet… now that I got that, I miss her and want her back. Though I think she'd understand. I think she'd understand family comes first."

"We can always put her in someone else if DeVoe gives that power back," Harry suggested.

"I don't want to think about it. In fact, I don't want to come back to the past. I almost lost you. Once you finally came clean about what happened in the time vault…" Caitlin shook her head when meeting his eyes, her expression worried. "Baby, I was so scared," she confessed in a low voice. And she must've been since she was calling him baby, he thought. Then again, he couldn't really blame her. Her hand was back on his face now, stroking the skin there gently. "I realized that I wrapped myself up in Killer Frost, into writing notes to her and getting to know her… and somehow I lost the track of you and didn't see in time that something was wrong. I will never be able to truly forgive myself for that, Harry and I promise I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Hey, that wasn't your fault," he assured her in a husky voice, wiping away a stray tear flowing down her cheek. "Your job was never to take care of me. It's me who should've done it. I got overconfident and I lost. But trust me, it gave me some perspective, too. Wanna know the truth? The moment I found out what was happening, my first thought wasn't about my intelligence. I wasn't terrified to become dumb. I was actually terrified to lose _you_. I was going out of my mind whether my memories would go next."

"But they didn't."

"And thank God for that."

"Thank God for a lot of things that surprised us recently. You know… I always used to think I'd eventually become a mother, but… with all the terrible things happening to me I never thought that would be even a possibility and now… I'm just happy, Harry. I truly am."

Harrison smiled at her brightly, his hand now covering her still flat stomach. "Yes," he agreed, "me, too," before he resumed kissing her.


End file.
